


Half Donna

by ThinkingofWordstoWrite



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Aliens, Doctor Who References, Family, Gen, Gen Fic, Other - Freeform, short fic, small spoilers for Journey's End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkingofWordstoWrite/pseuds/ThinkingofWordstoWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small, self-indulgent fic wherein Donna somehow manages to evade the Doctor making her lose her memory without him realizing it, and she starts working out her new life. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half Donna

**Author's Note:**

> -I do not own the tv show Doctor Who. 
> 
> -This is my first Doctor Who fanfic. Critics, reviews, kudos, etc. are all very much appreciated and loved! =)
> 
> -I'm not very familiar with Donna's family, as it's been awhile since I've seen any of the earlier Doctor Who episode w/Donna. If I got something horribly wrong in regards to the show/series, please let me know! Thank you!

When the Doctor left Donna, the first thing she did for a week straight-without quite understanding why-is cry. 

She felt…strange and unnatural in a way that she couldn’t describe. But when the end of the week came, and her dad who she loved more than the stars themselves, finally told her that crying wasn’t going to solve anything…and that if she needed him, he would be there, but please stop crying...

She straightened, and realized that he was right.

She could do something with her life. 

The Doctor thought that he’d erased himself from Donna’s memories. He thought that if she saw him again, her head would explode, and he’d told that to her granddad. She corrected him, telling her granddad what had actually happened-the whole story, from the time that she had first met the Doctor, to the wedding, to everything that lead up to now. 

Her Dad listened, sipping coffee while doing so, and for once-

He didn’t pay any attention to the sky. 

“So what are you going to do now?” He asked, quietly, serious in a way that he rarely was anymore. 

Donna bit her lip, and glanced up at the sky. 

“I can’t go on the TARDIS. I’d build one, but that would just attract attention.” She admitted, and he blinked. “So, I guess the second thing I ought to do is get in touch with the ones he-I-left behind. See if they’re doing alright. Sarah Jane probably won’t even know who I am…” 

“Who?” Her Dad asked, sounding confused. 

Donna suddenly laughed. 

“She was one of the my-the Doctor’s-oh, buggering hell!” She said, irritated. “I don’t see how he-I-can stand this.”

“You really feel as though you ARE the Doctor, then?” Dad asked, sounding interested. 

“It’s not as though I ‘feel’ as though I am him…I literally AM him. I don’t have two heartbeats, but I do have his memories, thoughts, emotions…everything but the alien body! I’m half Donna, half Doctor.” She explained, again. 

Dad frowned. 

“So what are you going to do, then? Just go around visiting past companions and hope for some excitement along the way?” He wondered.

“It’s a possibility,” She said, nodding. “Right now, I think I’m going to work on an emergency TARDIS. There’s been too many alien invasions, and stuff for me NOT to do that,” She said, frowning. “I’ll have to order parts, and use whatever I can find around the house…”

Her dad shrugged. 

“Take what you need,” He said firmly. “Just make sure to not upset your mother…I don’t think I can handle another round of emotional yelling,” He said, and Donna grinned. 

“No worries,” She said, and began to get up. She’d sat still for a bit too long, she was thrumming with energy and wanted to do something.

She had the feeling that while she was planning on what the TARDIS would look like, making mental lists of those the Doctor had left behind, and reading anything she could get her hands on…that it was going to be a very lovely, very busy summer holiday.   
==

End

**Author's Note:**

> -Thank you for reading!


End file.
